


Fuck my wife, please!

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [14]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, No actual sex, Other, PWP, Space Polyamory, implied Keiko/others, implied keiko/sisko, who needs monogamy in space?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Miles has a rather personal request for his best friend's partner.





	Fuck my wife, please!

Miles and Julian were sharing a bottle of whisky at Quark’s after their last round of darts. Miles was awkwardly hunched over his drink while Julian started at him, dumbstruck.

“Miles! You could have asked Garak yourself, you know.” 

“Oh yeah that would have gone over great, you know we’re such good friends. ‘Hey Garak. I know I’ve called you a Cardie a whole bunch and you almost killed me that one time, and also you’re dating my best friend, but hey I’ve got this kink so would you be interested in fucking my wife?’”

“....ok i see your point, thought you two *have* been getting on better lately. That’s...certainly an odd request, but not an offensive one.”

“Yeah I know. But it's what we’re into, and you’re our friends, see? It's all good fun. Plus Keiko has always been a bit sweet on him, it's the gardening. She adores anyone she can talk shop with. Thinks you two are ‘sooooo cute’!” Miles mimed gagging and Julian gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. 

“We ARE sooooo cute. I’ve seen us.” Julian took a sip of his synthale as he smirked. “I’ll talk to him, and I’ll let you know what he says. How does this work?”

“It depends on what Garak is comfortable with. Personally, I like to watch, but sometimes that's weird for us. Like when Sikso….”

“NO. No I do not need to hear about Sisko and your wife. He’s like my father!” Julian shuddered.

“What?!” Miles barked “Garak is literally old enough to be your father and I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you call him Da….”   
  
“OK OK I get it. This is already more of our sex lives than I ever anticipated us sharing.”

“Yeah, yeah, anyway. So sometimes I’ll watch, when we have an off station friend visiting, or if we pick someone up at the club. Otherwise we ask our partners to pick a place that makes them comfortable and Keiko will tell me about it later.” O’Brien took another pull off the bottle they were sharing. “Part of it, for me, is the friendship between all of us - to be cucked by someone who’s not just fucking my wife but who’s able to talk to her. Its an emotional masochism. I can’t explain it, but I like it.” the Chief shrugged.

“I don’t understand it specifically, but I get it. Who knows why we like what we like?” Julian was getting a little drunk, more expansive. “It's certainly not like I don’t have my own kinks!”

“Yeah, ‘young man’ we know.” Miles threw some of the peanuts he’d had Quark replicate at his friend as he sputtered

\---

Needless to say, Garak was nonplussed by the request when Julian relayed the invitation from the O’Briens. They were curled up on the couch enjoying a nightcap when Julian had brought it up. 

“I admit I’m flattered. Professor O’Brien is a delightful woman, and quite handsome at that. But Chief O’Brien...well we get along well enough now.” Garak frowned. ‘Get along well enough’ was about as honest as he could be. They’d never share a drink but could stiffly enjoy the dinners and outings Keiko and Julian insisted they share monthly. 

“Honestly? I think that's part of the appeal. The idea that other folks are preferable to you, get her off better, and the fact that your a friend adds to it. Miles let it slip that they did this with Sisko, can you believe it?! I don’t understand it but it seems harmless enough. You know I’m fine with you seeing whomever you like, and I’ll back up whatever you decide.”

“Hm…” the tailor mused “I must admit there’s a small part of me that would enjoy ‘sticking it to the Chief’ as it were.” 

“Garak!”

“Oh come on. You must realize that part of this must be that I’m Cardassian. I bet the Chief  _ loathes _ the idea of his wife fucking a...what was it he called us? Spoon-head? And then to have Keiko turn around and say not only did she do it but that the Cardassian was better than him? Ha!” Garak was shaking with laughter at this point.

Julian harrumphed “Well at least it looks like all of you would be getting off on it, if not all for the same reason. Will you do it?”

“Why not. I think it should be quite fun. Why don’t you have him set it up for next week? We’re having dinner with the O’Briens already, and Keiko and I can go somewhere after...perhaps the holosuites, and you and the Chief can play, how does he say it? ‘Daerts’?”

\---

<Quarks, the next week>

The unlikely foursome were having their usual monthly “Double Date Night” out at Quarks.  Garak and Keiko were seated next to each other, in quiet discussion broken by light laughter.  Julian was half listening to them, half listening to the Chief as he took in the scene. On the surface, his friend seemed his usual gruff self, but Julian noticed several beads of sweat forming on his brow as his eyes darted between Julian and his wife, who was almost rudely ignoring her husband in favour of her conversation with Garak. Miles was shredding a napkin and occasionally scowling. If Julian hadn’t know the game afoot he would have though Keiko was quite sore with her husband indeed. 

Watching his partner speaking quietly with Keiko was endlessly amusing.  No one at Quarks batted an eye, as Garak was well known for his conversational, customer service flirtations on the station, and quite frankly, everyone thought him queer as a three dollar bill. Between that and the fact that the standard Cardassian form of flirtation being one of irritability and and arguments, which had been on thorough display during his seduction of Julian, no one but the little foursome was the wiser. 

Finally, Garak spoke directly to the other to men. “Well gentlemen, you enjoy your darts game. I have obtained a holoprogram of the famed Romulan Botanical Gardens. They have an exquisite orchid display the Professor and I have been discussing. I’ll escort Professor O’Brien to the O’Brien’s quarters in a few hours and meet you there my love” Garak kissed his partner, and stood to assist Keiko up, smugly tilting his head at the Chief as Keiko said a brief goodbye as they walked up the stairs, arms linked. 

Julian noticed Miles’s hand shook slightly as he sipped his drink. He was less than useless at darts that night, so he and Julian returned to the O’Brien’s quarters after one round. Julian had never seen Miles in such an unsteady state; he was gruff as always, but there was an anticipatory edge to it, and every sound outside the door had him looking up in anticipation. 

When the door wooshed open and the two finally returned, everything seemed just slightly off. Keiko’s hair was down, and Garak’s jacket was open at the neck. Keiko hugged Garak at the door, gave Julian a quick kiss on the cheek and ignored her husband as she strode off to their bedroom. Miles flushed at that, and muttered a quick “G’night boys!” to the two men before practically shoving them out the door.

“So?” Julian prompted, as they walked toward their own quarters. “How did it go?”

Garak shot him an look  _ ‘In the hallway, Julian? Really?’  _ his raised eyebrow seemed to say, and was silent until they were in their own quarters.

“It was quite lovely. We  _ did _ actually enjoy the gardens, both before and after we had sex amidst the orchids.” Garak smiled fondly at the recent memory. “The sex was quite nice, she seemed to have a good time, and I imagine the Chief is furiously mastrubating as she regales him about it as we speak.”

“Garak!” 

“What? It’s quite true.” Garak began to undress, heading towards the bathroom. “Now dear, I’d quite like to shower and join you in bed.” Garak grinned toothily at his partner, who began to follow him.

“I believe I’ll join you dear.”

\---

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new one for me, and a kink I don't have or fully grok.
> 
> In my version of the Luxury Gay Space Post Scarcity Socialism, non-monogomy, polyamory, all that stuff - people be cool with it. Its more weird that Miles is asking Garak to fuck his wife because they're not really close than it is that he's asking to be cucked. That part's normal.


End file.
